thenightmarebeforechristmasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of Young Jack Skellington (series)
Plot This is a series of episodes based off several years later, after the events of the movie had occurred. Jack and Sally are married and have had "four or five skeleton children". They all live happily together at Jack's house. The prologue starts with Sally stumbling upon a family album while she was dusting Jack's room. The family album has the words Skellington Family Legacy ''written in thick black ink. Jack finds Sally with the album and asks her where she had found it. Sally tells him, and then asks him what it is and why he has it. Jack tells her it is his family album of each Halloween Town's "Pumpkin King" before him. Jack opens the album, scrolling through several pages, and points to Sally a black and white sketched picture of his family and him as a baby skeleton. Sally and Sally and Jack's kids (who appear in the doorway and rush into the room) then inquire about Jack's family and his childhood life. And then Jack starts telling his story. Overview Jack Skellington is back! And this time his adventures are based off of his younger self. Enjoy hearing his stories from his younger days, meet his family, and hear of the past the Skellington Family has with Oogie Boogie. Also meet Jack Skellington's wife Sally, his dog Zero, and Jack and Sally's kids (whose names I'm not sure of yet). The adventures of Jack Skellington aren't over yet! Enjoy! Characters (Fanon and Canon) Jack Skellington Sally Zero Jack's family Oogie Boogie Jack and Sally's kids Halloween Town's residents Fanon Included Characters Crow Witch Pumpkin Specter (aka the True Spirit of Halloween) Reginald, Lyla, and Kora Skellington (Jack's family) Prologue It was a dark, dark night at Jack's house, the stillness of the night only being interrupted by the faint pitter-patter of several small feet, and the child-like shrieks of unnatural glee in some apparently interesting event. Even the shadows fled from these five little monsters. Their faces were white, their eyes empty black holes, their hands and feet white and black. They tumbled, rumbled, and fell over one another as they fought over their toys, one of them occasionally punching the other in the face, and that one letting out a blood-curdling shriek. A stitched together rag doll with red hair and stitched clothes walked past them, her shadow passing over them, the monsters not paying any heed, so indulged were they in their game of roughhousing. She gently tut-tutted them and made her way up a winding staircase, a feather duster in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. The name of this rag doll was Sally, and she was busying herself to the task of keeping her home clean. Though her husband often protested, saying she needn't work so much, Sally had insisted, ignoring her husband's vain attempts to convince her not to. After all, she had grown up doing so as a child, so why stop now? Dusting and washing as she went, at last, she reached the top of the stairs. The room was a well sized room with some books here and there, a desk, a window, a fireplace, and a bed. Laying down the bucket, and brandishing her feather duster, Sally went right to work. Through the window, the moon watched her steady progress, its eerie light filling the room in its whitish-blue light. Some candles were also lit, but their light was inferior compared the light of that glorious moonlight. Sally hummed to herself as she worked, her body moving to the beat of the moon's silent song. She was just about finished, her feather duster moving gently over her husband's desk, when suddenly she paused in her work, her feather duster frozen in mid-air. One of the drawers, once locked and closed, was now half-open, its open mouth beckoning her curiosity to find what was inside. At first, Sally refused. She knew her husband might not like it if she looked, but then again, what would a little peek hurt? Sally gently, quietly, opened the drawer, producing a heavy, but rather well-sized book. The label on the book catches her eye and she almost drops it in her surprise. The label on the book says in thick black ink, ''Skellington Family Legacy, along with some smaller words below that said in small, hastily scribbled initials, A.J. Skellington. Sally bit her lip. She probably wasn't allowed to have this. After all, even though she only had seen members of the family once or twice in her childhood, they were of royal blood, royal heritage, the kings and queens of Halloween Town. And even though she technically was queen now, her birth was still as dirty as a peasant girl, a lowly lab assistant. Embarrassed and losing confidence quickly, she was just about to place the book back in the drawer of the desk where it belonged, when an all to familiar voice flowed over her head.. "Hello Sally, my dear. What do you have there?" Sally's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in fear as she looked up to see the smiling face of her husband looking down on her. Jack Skellington, like all skeletons, had two empty black eyes, a black stitch line for a mouth, and had white and black bone hands. His attire sported the casual black and white tuxedo, with black pants, pointy shoes, and a black cat/bat tie with white eyes. Once Sally had her voice return to her, she managed to declare in a tone that was a mix of surprise and relief. "Jack!" Jack's smile widened, and he put a slender bony hand under Sally's chin, gently lifting up her face to meet his. "Sorry if I frightened you at all, Sally. It's kind of a talent of mine. No, more of a family thing." Jack's empty eyes wandered down to the book Sally held in her hands and his smile shrank as he caught sight of the covering of the book. Though the words were hidden by Sally's shadow, the all to familiar words sparked a surge of memory into Jack's skeleton mind. Once more, this time with more fond interest, Jack beckoned Sally for him to see what it was she had. "Sally, what do you have there?" Sally gazed into those empty eyes, and, finding only curiosity and no feelings of ill-will, she sighed and handed Jack the book. "I found it in one of your drawers of your desk, Jack. But I didn't open it or anything Jack, you have to believe me I would never do that!" Jack's bony fingers ran over the rotting cover and he smiled at Sally. "It's alright Sally. I believe you." Then his eyes wandered back to the book, clouded over by memories. A silence ensued and lasted for awhile before Sally managed to speak. "Jack, what is it? And why was it in your desk?" Jack, his fingers still running over the cover, looked to Sally. He sighs, closes his eyes for a moment, looks over his shoulder as if expecting someone to jump out at him (something he often anticipated, but never actually happened) he put his hands on the book and slowly, gently, pulled the cover open. "It's my family album of every Halloween Town's "Pumpkin King". Basically a record of every great king and queen of Halloween Town's history. I've always kept it in my desk with the other records of Halloween Town's history." He then winked and opened to the first page, pointing to the initials. "A.J. Skellington is my great, great, great, great grandfather. The first king of Halloween Town." Jack puffed up his chest in pride. "And this is.." he then scrolled briskly, but carefully, through the pages of the album, until his hands stopped on a page drawn in black and white ink. "My family." Sally recognized the picture almost immediately. The Skellington's. Jack's family. There was Jack's father, Reginald, Jack's mother, Lyla, Jack's sister, Kora, and Jack himself, nothing but a baby skeleton in his mother's arms. In Jack's and her own childhood, she had had several encounters with Jack's family, and many of them were unpleasant. Except for Jack's. Sally's heart leaped to her throat as the memories burned through her conscious. Even though she already knew most of Jack's childhood, she suddenly longed to know more, and the words tumbled out. "Jack, what was your childhood like?" Jack playfully smiled, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, placing the album onto his desk, crossing the room back and forth. "Well Sally, it was all a long time ago.." "DADDY!!" Several little skeletons tumbled through the door and pounced onto their father. Jack let out a shriek, and almost immediately the little monsters scrambled away, gathering around their mother, seeking protection. Sally knelt beside them, and comforted them as much as she could. Having recovered from the shock, Jack turned on his children, his smile turned into a frown, his face not angry, rather disappointed. "And what, are you five doing here? Don't you know it's not nice to barge in here without my permission?" The five skeleton kids looked at each other, bowing their heads in shame. "We're sorry.." they all said at once, before they immediately changed from shame to excitement in a split second. "Can we hear a story now!?" Jack paused. Then he sighed and shook his head, his head in his hands. "Children.. why are they always so difficult?" Finally, regaining his posture, he gazed up at the moon, his skeleton hands dancing in the moonlight. "Alright, now children, and Sally, listen well, for I shall begin my tale. A tale of woe, a tale of joy, a tale of wonders beyond your imagination. But first, let me tell you about my beginnings..." End of Prologue List of Episodes * Episode 1: Jack and Sally (Jack and Sally's first meeting and an intro about Jack's origins) Category:Fanon